Ava Dawn
Ava Dawn is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling. History in ECW Original Series Ava Dawn debuted on Episode 19 against the also debuting Heartbreak Hailey in a match to determine the Number 1 Contender for the ECW Women's Championship. Ava won the match after pinning Hailey following a DDT. On Episode 20, Ava encountered Women's Champion Kimberly Paige in the parking lot. Ava was scheduled to challenge Kimberly for the Women's Championship at Royal Rumble, but ECW was cancelled before the event. Revival When ECW returned to YouTube, Ava Dawn returned to ECW. On Episode 2, Ava competed in a 4-Way Match for the vacant ECW Women's Championship, against Hatori Honso, Dixie and Stacy Kilbert. Kimberly Paige was meant to compete in the match, but she had been attacked backstage and couldn't compete. The match was won by Hatori Honso. On Episode 5, Ava Dawn was encountered backstage by Torq Michaels, who offered her help in her match later in the show. Later that night, Dawn challenged Dixie for the Women's Championship, inspite Dixie getting distracted when The Disciples of Apocalypse attacked Dixie's friends, The Misfits, implying that Ava accepted Torq's offer, Ava lost the match after getting distracted by the returning Kimberly Paige. On Episode 6, Dawn faced Kimberly Paige in a match to determine the Number 1 Contender for the ECW Women's Championship, however, the match ended in a draw due to a double countout. On Episode 7, Ava Dawn teamed with Hatori Honso to face the team of Dixie and Kimberly Paige, in a losing effort. On Episode 8, Ava turned heel when she attacked Dixie and Kimberly Paige during their non-title match. At No Way Out, Dawn competed in a 3-Way Match for the ECW Women's Championship against Dixie and the eventual winner, Kimberly Paige. On Episode 10, Ava Dawn faced Hatori Honso, in a losing effort. On Episode 13, Dawn competed in a 6-Woman Battle Royal to determine the Number 1 Contender for the ECW Women's Championship, against Kimberly Paige, Hatori Honso, Dixie, Liandrin and the returning Heartbreak Hailey. Ava lost the match after getting eliminated by eventual winner, Liandrin. On Episode 14, Dawn fought Heartbreak Hailey in a losing effort after submitting to Hailey's new finisher, a Bridging Fujiwara Armbar. Later that night, Dawn attacked Hailey backstage, cementing Dawn's heel turn. On Episode 15, Ava Dawn faced Dixie in a losing effort after being distracted by Heartbreak Hailey appearing on the stage. On Episode 16, Dawn did not compete, but was seen when she attacked Heartbreak Hailey before Hailey's match with Kimberly Paige. At Bad Company, Dawn was scheduled to face Heartbreak Hailey, but Hailey was attacked before the match by D-League wrestler, Olga, leading D-League General Manager, Richie Richardson to announce Hood as Hailey's replacement. Dawn went on to lose the match to Hood. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** DDT {2010} ** Split Down/Sunset Split (Split-Legged Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog) {2015-Present} * Signature Moves * Nicknames * Entrance Themes ** "Warped Mind" by Dominic Glynn ** "Choose Me II" by Xilent Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Female Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:Showmen Category:Technicians Category:Grapplers Category:Cruiserweights